WALL-E Bloopers
by ANW2004
Summary: Here's The Bloopers


**WALL-E Bloopers (Part 1)**

 **Flik and Heimlich are on a green leaf talking.**

Flik: "Wow Heimlich, it may have taken a while to convince the studio, but I'm so excited that A Bug's Life 2 is finally starting it's first day of shooting!"

Heimlich: "Oh-yah, me too...but there's one little tiny thing I forgot to tell you."

Flik: "What's that Heimlich, wait are you sure this isn't like last time?"

Heimlich: "Oh no it's just that-"

Flik: "Wait, why is it so dark in here?"

 **Wall-E is in outer space with EVE after escaping the pod  
**

Wall-E: "Evah." *reveals the plant to EVE*

Flik and Heimlich: "Ahhhhhhh!" *the two bugs freeze and drift into space*

* * *

 **While On The Studio - Pooh And Friends In Costume Scare WALL-E And EVE:**

 **is revealed at the end of the room. Its hatch automatically opens. Bathes the room with light from its lit interior. Eve turns to Wall-E:  
**

EVE: "Earth"

 **And Then,** **She gestures for Wall-E to enter the pod. He happily complies. Jumps up on one of the seats. Pats the seat next to him. Aren't you coming? Eve remains at the threshold. Shakes her head. Points to her chest. Makes her PLANT SYMBOL glow.**

 **Then, Pooh and His Friends In Halloween Masks from Halloween Movie Showed Up.**

Pooh and Friends: " _ **BOO!**_ "

WALL-E: " _ **AAAH!**_ "

 **Then, He Is Scared And So is EVE.**

Andrew And His Crew: *Laughs*

 **EVE Had No Idea.**

* * *

 **While On The Studio - WALL-E Gets His Face Hurt:**

 **Eve is ecstatic.**

 **She snaps the plant up with her tractor beam.**

 **Seals it safely in her chest.**

 **Then scoops up Wall-E in her arms.**

 **Spins him around.**

 **Wall-E can't believe his luck.**

 **Rests his head on her shoulder.**

 **Bliss.**

 **Eve stops spinning.**

 **Leans her head against his.**

 **Then, Getting Hit in Face.**

WALL-E: "Ooow! My Face Hurts!"

Andrew: "CUT!"

EVE: "Uh? I'll Try It To Do It Better"

* * *

 **While On The Studio - Tigger In The Axiom:**

 ** **Wall-E's extinguisher runs out of foam.  
****

 ** **He lets it float freely out into space.  
****

 ** **Eve catches him in her arms.  
****

 ** **Wall-E croons.****

 **Eve scans the Axiom for a way in.**

 **Notices SPARKS.**

 **Down on the ship's lower hull...**

 **Then, Instead of BURN-E, Tigger is Right Here.**

Tigger: "I Cannot Believe It's Not In Few Days!"

 **Tigger Let Out a Sigh.**

Tigger: "I Wish I could Do This"

* * *

 **While On The Studio - Rabbit is The Lifeguard.**

 **The last few passengers exit the pool area.**

 **All wearing the same color blue uniforms...**

 **...except TWO RED ONES still in the pool.**

 **They ripple the surface of the pool.  
**

 **John and Mary float over the water's surface.  
**

 **Splash one another playfully.**

 **But Instead of Lifeguardbot, It Shows Rabbit From Winnie The Pooh.**

John: "Hey Now, Stop That!"

Mary: "Make Me" *Giggles*

John: "I Don't Know We Had A Pool"

Rabbit: "No Splashing No Diving!"

Crew: *Laughs*

Rabbit: *Looks Shocked* "Come On! That is So Serious!"

* * *

 **While On The Studio - Winnie The Pooh Song At Night:**

 **Wall-E motors outside.**

 **Turns over his Igloo cooler to clean it out.**

 **Pauses to take in the night sky.**

 **STARS struggle to be seen through the polluted haze.**

 **Wall-E presses the "Play" button on his chest.**

 **But Instead of It Only Takes A Moment (IOTAM) It Plays "Pooh,Pooh, The Birthday Bear"**

Recorder: "Ready, set, one, Pooh, Eey, ore

Sound the bells go out and tell  
The whole world that we're here  
'Cos Pooh it's true we're throwing you  
The grandest party, of, the, year

Pooh, Pooh, the birthday bear  
Today will be a Poohmungous affair  
We've baked a home made honey cake  
And it looks so good we can't wait  
So Pooh please don't be late

All of us who have grown up  
On Pooh philosophy  
Now have gathered at the corner  
To be part of history

Oh, Pooh, Pooh, the birthday bear  
Today will be a Poohmungous affair  
We've baked a home made honey cake  
And it looks so good we can't wait  
So Pooh please don't be late"

Crew: *Laughs*

Andrew: "There's Winnie The Pooh Song On His Recorder" *Laughs*

* * *

 **While On The Studio - Fake Birds From The Bug's Life!:**

 **Wall-E senses he should look to the sky.  
**

 **Now THREE SUNS are descending on him.  
**

 **Wall-E runs for it.  
**

 **An enormous COLUMN OF FIRE blocks his path.  
**

 **A second column of fire.  
**

 **A third.  
**

 **Trapped.  
**

 **Wall-E cubes the ground beneath him.  
**

 **Working fast.  
**

 **Noise deafening.  
**

 **Heat rising.  
**

 **Digs in just as a tide of flame carpets the ground...**

 **But Instead of Rocketship. It Shows Flik And The Ants Riding On Fake Bird Flying In The Flight.**

Crew: "Oh My Gosh!" *Laughs*

* * *

 **Part 2 is Next.**


End file.
